1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle approach detection device and a vehicle approach detection method for determining whether or not a vehicle is being approached by another vehicle, to thereby detect an approach of another vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a vehicle having a warning function using an on-vehicle camera or a radar and a preventive safety function, for example, an automatic braking function, is becoming widespread. In particular, there has been developed a technology for detecting brake light of a preceding vehicle or a headlight of an oncoming vehicle by a camera when traveling at night or when traveling in a dark surrounding environment, to thereby issue a rear-end collision alarm or control a headlight of an own vehicle.
Specifically, for example, there is proposed a technology for warning a driver by detecting a light of another vehicle entering a curved section of a road from behind the curve for the purpose of avoiding an accident at night (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 03-119300).
However, with the related art disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 03-119300, in order to detect the light of another vehicle, a dedicated device needs to be installed at every necessary spot on the road, which, as a result, requires much cost. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a technology capable of detecting an approach of another vehicle without installing such a dedicated device on a road.